Mal'Vex Bloodfist
=Physical Description= Malvex is a large Orc. In a crowd of his brethren, he usually stands taller than most. His muscles are strong and his body in lean, top shape for a middle-aged Orc. His skin is a brownish-green, his body clinging to the ancestral Orcish coloring, is crisscrossed with many scars and a few tattoos. His right arm bears a downward-curving, black, crescent moon. The left sports a white set of jagged teeth that appear to gnaw on a bone. They are usually kept covered, lest someone have a reason to hate either clan. Like any Orc warrior, he has many scars, the most noticeable being three long claw marks that start next to his nose, on his right cheek, and pull around the right of his face all the way through the ear, which is frayed from the attack. His left tusk is broken off near the middle. It has not had anything done to it, leaving a jagged edge. His hair sticks up into the air and is dirty almost always. Black hair with blue streaks make up the majority of it, but it appears to be brownish or somewhat red, depending on the color of the soil of where he goes. Despite his rough hair, he tried to keep his facial hair to a minimum, shaving with a sharp axe regularly, but, he always appears to have stuble for some reason. Mal'Vex also has several piercings. A ring dangles from his nose, ending in a skull-shaped ball. A few piercings are in his left ear, several silver loops dangle from his flesh. As stated before, Mal'Vex is large. Muscles bulge and for good reason, he adorns, usually, heavy plate armor or heavy suits of mail as well as many large weapons. A massive, two-handed double-sided axe hangs on his back, adjacent to a long, but light, two-handed sword. =Personality= Mal'Vex is a quiet, cautious Orc. He is curious but does not make it known often. In battle, however, he is completely different. Battle cries and near-insane bloodlust are what one can expect from him. One could call him a Berserker. However, when the battle ends, he returns to his quiet, almost shy, state. =History= Mal'Vex's tale is not too different than hundreds of other Orc's. He was born on Draenor. His mother, Drashka Bonecrush, was a well-known warrior of the Bonechewer Clan that was known to eat the flesh and drink the blood of her enemies. This is possibly how Malvex grew to the size he is. When Drashka had coupled with a Shadowmoon warlock, she was exiled from the Bonechewer Clan. So she went to a secluded area in the place that would become known as Hellfire Peninsula. She was assaulted regularly by Orc hunting parties, but she would kill them and eat what she needed to survive. There, she found an old shaman, then a hermit because of the element's abandonment of the Orcs, who refused to learn the ways of the warlocks. The old shaman aided her through her pregnancy, several months passing before she gave birth to Mal'Vex. Her child was a runty-sickly male whose veins ran with black blood. Immediately, the reason of the odd blood coloring became known. She had drank the blood of Orcs that had infused with demons, it had corrupted her child, also, the father was a warlock which could have cursed Mal'Vex. However, she was determined to keep her child alive. Naming him Mal'Vex after her father's father, she watched him grow quickly. Five years passed, and she had begun to teach her son the ways of combat, how to survive in the wilderness, and how to figure out if you can trust someone of not. On Mal'Vex's 6th birthday, she fell ill. A strange cough grew inside of her and despite the shaman's efforts to heal it, she only grew worse and worse. Years fell off of the once-great warrior in a matter of months, her hair graying and her skin wrinkling. She lasted three years, seeing her son grow alarmingly fast. Only eight years old, he could stand next to an adult male Orc and not be told that he was a youngling and it made her proud. He had grown into a true, proud Orc. On her deathbed, she presented her offspring with her favored weapon, a large, jagged, blue-glowing spear. Then she went to meet the ancestors. Mal'Vex, trained to be cold-hearted and strong, did not cry, but he solemnly buried his mother in the red dust of Hellfire Peninsula. Once she had died, Mal'Vex left to the only place he knew besides the area he had grown up in, the old hermit's hut. Seeking council, the shaman told the warrior that he should move to the Bonechewer's Camp not far from there and find a place in the world. Heeding the old one's words, Mal'Vex left his birthplace and made for the Bonechewer Clan's village. Almost at once, he was placed into the Bonechewer's warband and given the white toothed-tattoo on his left arm. He had found a home, or so he thought. For nearly a year he had fought along side the Bonechewers, before the Thunderlord Clan, lead by Kargath Bladefist and Dentarg the Ogre-Magi, demolished the clan (Warcraft 2 battle, btw). Luckily enough, Mal'Vex was spared in the slaughter. Dentarg had come across the Demon Blooded one and was about to kill him. However, he paused, noticing a strange essence of strength radiating from Mal'Vex. Rather than killing the young warrior, he took the Orc all the way to the Shadowmoon fortress in Shadowmoon Valley. There, he was branded on his right arm with the Shadowmoon crescent moon, and studied by warlocks and demons. However, they could not divine the source of his strength, so they released him since there were bigger things to prepare for. Like the Alliance from Azeroth invading Draenor. Once free of his Shadowmoon captors, Mal'Vex returned to Hellfire Peninsula to find the area beset by war. True to the blood in his veins, the warrior fought for a few weeks before he heard of the lands of Azeroth and the Dark Portal. Having been raised in the wilderness by his mother, he never knew of the building of the dark gateway, and the thought of a different land intrigued him. By himself, he set out, carefully evading Alliance patrols and Hostile Orcish warbands. Before long he arrived at the portal, finding it pleasantly abandoned. Without questioning this, he stepped through the gateway and into Azeroth for the first time. However, he was somewhat disappointed. What he had heard from Orcs who had been in Azeroth before him, if was a beautiful land... Ripe for destruction. Yet, what he found was very near to the place he had just come from. Red dirt, creatures of all sorts, and broken equipment. Bewildered, he pressed on into the Blasted Lands, taking everything in while wielding his mother's spear. It wasn't long before Mal'Vex noticed a massive white structure atop a hill. From the craftmanship, he could tell it was a building of the Alliance, the new enemy of the Orcs. Fearlessly, Mal'Vex strode up to Nethergarde Keep's gates, which had been shut when he had been noticed. A primal bloodlust swept the warrior's senses and he attacked, hammering on the gates with his spear. The humans inside found this comical, laughing at the Orc as he vainly tried to hack his way through the wood. Several hours later, Mal'Vex slumped with exhaustion, and that was when the Alliance captured him. Another renegade Orc is all they thought of him, placing him in a dungeon beneath the keep. There, he rotted for two years, beaten, humiliated, and used as a slave. However, during this time, he made a good friend. Grosha, a Blackrock Orc, befriended the born Bonechewer warrior, and the two promised each other, through blood, that they would always have the other's back. At the end of those years, he was sent far to the North along with the rest of the Orcs that graced the dungeons of Nethergarde. Luckily enough, Mal'Vex and Grosha were kept together and placed in the internment camp that would be the second that Thrall, with the help of Grom Hellscream and the Warsong Clan, freed. However, he was there for eight years, yet, sooner than he was liberated, he sank into the deep depression that gripped his people. But this was shaken off easily, hearing the Grom use his namesake's scream, rousing him to fight once more. With achy muscles, and a sudden, deep sorrow at the loss of his mother's spear, he returned to his warrior ways, helping to liberate his people. However, Mal'Vex, was delt a great blow to his courage when he saw Orgrim Doomhammer impaled by a lance, quickly dying afterwards. The much older Orc was a source of inspiration to the younger warrior. An Orc so fearless and ruthless in battle, he was a great asset to the Horde and a great loss when he died. It was then that Mal'Vex grew to be quiet and cautious, watching his back at all times. Soon after the destruction of Durnholde at the hands of Thrall, the Orcs escaped west on human boats. Having never been at sea, Mal'Vex was sick for much the trip and doesn't remember much other than the violent throes of the maelstrom. Once the Orcs had landed and helped the Tauren with their centaur problem, they began to build a city of their own. However peaceful things seemed at the time, another threat loomed in the distance. The Burning Legion returned to Azeroth, quickly seeking out the Orcs and corrupting the Warsong. It pained Mal'Vex to fight against his own bretheren again, not having done so since the battle between the Thunderlord and Bonechewer Clans. But he did as he ordered and Grosha, his best friend, stood next to him the entire time. Together, they became unstoppable, shredding foes with ease. Before long, the majority of the Warsong Clan lay dead. Thall, with the help of the Human, Jaina Proudmoore, freed Hellscream's mind from the demon's blood taint. This allowed him to eventually kill Mannoroth, lifting the demon haze from his people. Except for Mal'Vex, who's very being was entwined with it. Not long after, an alliance was formed between the Human refugees, the New Horde, and the Night Elves of Kalimdor. Together, the three armies stood on the slopes of Mount Hyjal united. As before, Malvex and Grosha were out ahead of everybody else, trying to beat the other in a count of those the other had slain this battle. Another wave had fallen. It seemed like the demons where endless, but they did not care. The lived for the fight, for the kill. However, when the next group of demons came, an Eredar warlock came with them. Unknown to the new alliance, the defenders of the Nordrassil pressed on as if they were the same as the wave before. Yet, just after slaying a large Felguard, Grosha shot a quick grin to Mal'Vex who had just split a Felhound in half with a powerful swing of his axe. Mal'Vex turned to return the grin, but as he did, he just managed to catch the sight of a beam of shadow blasting into his friend, causing the Blackrock Orc to explode. Unbelieveing at first, Mal'Vex blinked, wiping his friend's blood from his eyes. He saw the round, dark iron pendant his friend had always worn, melting from the attack in a vertible sea of Orcish blood and flesh. The world went red for Mal'Vex. (More to come)